The present invention relates in general to receptacles such as bottles. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved cap which may be used to close a receptacle such as a bottle and which provides a handle for a user to grasp the bottle.
Refillable receptacles, such as bottles, are known in the art. Such bottles are provided with lids or caps to keep the bottle in a closed state when not being used. What is needed is an improved cap for a bottle which provides a comfortable and convenient way for a user to hold the bottle or attach it (for example) to a backpack or rucksack.